fatesforeverfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Vale of Redemption
The Vale of Redemption is a battle arena in the world of Fates Forever. The arena holds two teams of 3 playable characters, called Contestants, who must battle to victory in order earn their freedom from The Ancient's curse. The arena is surrounded by walls of flora and holds its own jungle biome in the center, along with pathways that run along its border. 救赎的淡水河谷就是永远命运的世界竞技场。 竞技场拥有两支队伍3个可选角色，被称为参赛者，他们必须战斗的胜利，从古老的诅咒赢得他们的自由。 竞技场四周有围墙、植物群和拥有自己的丛林生物群系的中心，连同沿着边界通道。 路线 The 3v3 map consists of two lanes, commonly known as 'top' and 'bot' by players. The lanes are protected with Towers and travels from Suppressor to Suppressor. Here you can see the Tributes, who are bound to the Vale of Redemption, walk towards to the centre of each lane, eager to battle. It is common to have one player positioned in the upper lane (top), with a second player ready at the lower lane (bot). These two players gain their gold income and experience by last-hitting the enemy Tributes that fight in the lanes. 防御塔 Towers are powerful structures that defend against incoming tributes, they often deal heavy damage to heroes and gives a advantage to the allied hero if two were dueling under the tower. Two must be destroyed to assess the suppressor and four to access the gyro. 主要文章: 防御塔 高地塔 Suppressors are vunerablee buildings that prevent super tributes from spawning, when destroyed it may respawn after a period of time but if destroyed, gives to opposing team an advantage of pushing power. Suppressors while active protect the two inner towers and the gyro. 主要文章: 高地塔 丛林 In between the two lanes lies the jungle. Here you will find jungle critters, as well as two Shrines placed at the edges of the jungle. It is common to have the third player play in the jungle, gaining their source of gold income and experience via killing jungle critters. It is a popular choice amongst Junglers to use 屠杀 as their selected 天赋, so that they are able to clear camps of jungle critters with ease. 主要文章: Jungle Critters 神坛 The Shrines, located within the jungle, are very important parts of the game that could ultimately determine the outcome of the match. If a contestant is briefly positioned within the center of a Shrine, they are able to capture it, granting themselves and all allied Contestants with bonus gold on kills. Capturing both Shrines will grant your team 10% bonus Attack Damage and Spell Power on all attacks and abilities. 主要文章: 神坛 基地 The team bases are located at the edges of the map. They are divided by the lanes and jungle in between. Each team base holds a Gyro and a Shop. 水晶 The gyro is the most important building of them all, destroying it will determine who wins the game. 主要文章: 水晶 商店 The Shop is found at the furthest edges of the Vale. Standing within range will give you access to the Shop's menu, where you are able to purchase a list of items that will boost your Contestant's stats and abilities. The Shop acts as the spawning point for all Contestants. If a player recalls or takes lethal damage, they will teleport back to their allied Shop after a brief moment. It also provides protection from enemy Contestants, dealing high amounts of damage to those who try to trespass the Shop's borders. 主要文章: 商店 Category:Places Category:Gameplay